Our Story
by DahliaSakuno
Summary: Love can bring us happiness. But Love can also bring us pain. Rmnc/Drm Pairing: SasuSaku NaruHina InoSai & Others.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Sasusaku fanfic story. This only the first chapter. Be kind to me my English is not that great. Sorry vÜ R&R!

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Let's be together forever?"

"Don't ever leave me"

"I'm jealous"

"I really love the way you smile"

"You're the only one I love"

"One day, I'll marry you!"

.

.

.

 _Those sweet words that came out from our mouths_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Why?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Liar!"

"I don't love you"

"Don't do this.. Please.."

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Your not my friend anymore!"

"You slut!"

.

.

.

 _They suddenly become bitter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Let's break up"

"I can't be with you anymore"

"I don't want to see you!"

"Leave me alone."

"GoodBye"

"You fckng cheated on me!"'

"I'm sorry"

"I'm pregnant".

.

.

.

 _And those words broke us._

* * *

 _ **Like it? Sorry if it's to short. First times really giving me hesrt attack. chos. hahahaha**_

 _ **If you like it, I'll be motivated to update this story.**_

 _ **Peace I'm out baby! X))**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny morning. A young beautiful pink-haired girl is making her way to her new school. She's wearing a white polo underneath her brown sweater with a neatly tied red ribbon and a green skirt.

Her name is Haruno Sakura. A transfer student in Konoha High and a First year.

As she's enter the school gate, a lot of boys look at her. It's only her first day at her new school, she's already gaining a lot attention of the boys. Well, who wouldn't she's extremely beautiful as her long pink hair blew cause of the wind, her milky white skin and her sparkling emerald eyes. She look like a doll, A beautiful doll

Sakura went to the principal's office to get her schedule and to suprise her aunt tsunade . When she was outside the office, she knocked and the door opened as she saw the principal's assistant Shizune went in.

"Hi Shizune-san" Sakura greeted and hugged the short black-haired woman.

"Oh my! Sakura-chan your back already! It's great you to be back in Konoha" Shizune replied and hugged back at her. As they went in to the office of the principal.

"Hi auntie!" Sakura said and peaked at the door to see her Aunt.

"It's that you Sakura? Come in Sakura, and give me a hug" Sakura went her to her aunt and hug her tightly. She really miss her auntie.

Her aunt Senju Tsunade, She's look like in her 20's. Tsunade has a long blonde hair in two pigtails and a diamond tatto in her forhead. She was shock to see her niece back already in konoha.

"I missed you Sakura, How'd you been? I thought you're going to be there for a year" Tsunade said she release her to their hug and Sakura just grinned at her and said " Change of plan. I finished early than expected, and I already miss all of you"

"All of us?" Her aunt give her a mischievous look. Sakura blushed and pout at her auntie. As tsunade laugh at her.

"Anyway, did you inform them that your here already?" Tsunade ask her. Sakura shook her head.

"It's a surprise. That's why I didn't inform them"

"Not even _him?_ Even your beloved childhoodfriend?" Tsunade grinned sheepishly

"What'd do you mean 'beloved'? You mean good-for-nothing childhoodfriend" Sakura just pouted.

Tsunade just smiled and shake her head, she called Shizune to get the new schedule for Sakura.

"Here's your new schedule Sakura-chan." Shizune gave her new schedule and Sakura took it thank her.

"Go now Sakura, your're going to be late in your first day." Sakura nood and bid her Tsunade and Shizune a goodbye and left the office

As she walk thru the hallway she saw a grayish-haired man with a mask on his face and she approach him.

"Uhm. Excuse me? Are you one of the teachers here? Can you tell me where is this class?" Sakura ask the teacher and gave her schedule.

"Alright let me see it" The grayish-haired man took and examine it.

 _Sakura's Schedule class 1-2_

 _Homeroom 8:00 - 9:00 - Kakashi, Room 24_

 _Math 9:20 - 10:00 - Yamato, Room 16_

 _English 10:20 - 11:00 - Asuma, Room 20_

 _Art 11:20 - 12:00 - Nishino, Room 35_

 _Lunch 12:20 - 1:00_

 _History 1:20 - 2:00 - Iruka, Room 04_

 _Music 2:20 - 3:00 - Kurenai, Room 19_

 _GYM 3:20 - 4:00 - Gai & Anko, Gym school_

"Well you're lucky, I'm your Homeroom teacher. I'm Hatake Kakashi are you a transfer student?" Kakashi replied

"Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura" as she introduce herself. Kakashi just nod

"Anyway, let's go now class is about to start. And nice to meet you Sakura" Kakashi smiled at her and she smiled in returned.

Kakashi and Sakura start walking to the hallway making their way to the class. _'Hehe. They're going to be surprised.'_ She thought and giggled silently.

* * *

 **Oh god! Sorry it took me so long. I gotta problem hehe. Anyway I hope you like it, I know it's not much. Please be kind to me :)) I hope my english is good for you.**

 **I'll be working this after my enrollment. Well then, Read & Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Voices everywhere inside of the classroom as they speak to each other, gossiping, playing something etc. Because they know, their homeroom teacher will be late again. Nothing is new about that.

While the girls are fighting for the handsome raven-haired Uchiha Sasuke attention as he looking at his phone and ignored the 'fangirls'

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun is so handsome!"

"Go out with me today Sasuke-kun!"

"I'll be your girlfriend Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" A blonde haired girl shout and glared at them.

"You shut up Yamanaka!" One of the girls replied and glared Ino.

"Why would I shut up? I'm not the who's look like an idiot to get Sasuke's attention and we totally know that he won't even look at everyone of you" Ino smirk smugly as the girls face's went red because of anger.

"Thats it!" One of them went to Ino slap her face but to her surprise someone grab her hand

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't a start a fight with us" A brown-haired girl tied in a two buns who grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me panda girl!" Ten-Ten release her and the girl named Yumi glared at her. Ten-Ten did the same.

"Oh. So you want a fight" Ten-Ten smirked and cracking her knuckles. While Yumi and the girls stood there looking brave when they're actually scared.

"Stop it Ten-Ten is not worth it" A long brown-haired man named Hyuga Neji said to her.

"P..please d..don't start a f..fight T..Ten-Ten-chan" The long purple-haired girl Hyuga Hinata stuttered.

"Fine" She replied.

"They irritate me" Ino said as Ten-Ten agreed to her.

"Ino you're too loud. I can't sleep peacfully" The black pineapple-haired Nara Shikamaru layed is head to the desk to sleep. A vein popped in Ino's head and start yelling at Shikamaru as he ignore her.

"Stop that Ino. Shikamaru is sleeping" The Ink-haired boy Sai stopped her girlfriend from yelling at Shikamaru.

"Shut up Sai!" Ino hissed and continuing yelling at Shikamaru. Sai just sweatdropped

"Hahaha. Shikamaru is going to be deaf because of Ino's voice" The blonde-haired boy Uzumaki Naruto laugh at them and eat his Instant ramen. Ino's ears perk up and turned her to Naruto giving him a killing intent.

Naruto look scared. Looking at his friend to help him but they ignored him _'traitors'_ he thought and he looked at Hinata giving a apologized look for she can't help. _'Gomen Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata thought looking at Naruto who is liked scared to death.

 _'Poor him and his soul_ ' They thought.

"L..look I'm just k..kidding!" Naruto defended looking around to distract the angry blonde woman who is about to strangle him. His eyes landed on the raven-haired boy.

"Lo..look! T..teme is v..very q..quiet today! Huh?" The angry blonde woman looked at Sasuke and true he's totally quiet today. Eventually he always insult or smirking at Naruto if he's always introuble, but now he is just looking at his phone, like his expecting someone to call him.

While Naruto accomplished to distract Ino but he notices too. Sasuke is awfully quiet today, he knows that he's going be insulted by Uchiha Sasuke saying that he's a 'Dobe' or 'being idiot all the time' and smirking to make him more angier. But now Sasuke is just looking at his phone, looking so sad but thru his facade Naruto and Her knows what his feelings are. His friends notice it too. So being Sasuke's bestfriend, he ask him a question.

"Sasuke-Teme. What's wrong with you today? You're awfully quiet today. Is there something wrong?" A second of silence. Sasuke sighed shut his phone and put into his pocket.

"Hn. None of your business Dobe" Sasuke replied turned his head to the window staring at nothing.

"Oh come on Teme! You can tell us!"

"It's nothing"

"You're being a jerk teme. Just tell us!" Sasuke turned to Naruto giving him an annoyed looked.

"Shut up dobe" A vein popped in Naruto's and Ino's heas due to being stubburn.

"Just tell us Sasuke/Teme!" Ino and Naruto shout the same time. Sasuke sighed he knew they're not going to stop bothering him. He placed his arm in the desk while his hand its on the cheek.

"A month"

"A month?" They said repeatly

"It's been a month already. Still she won't answer my call or any text I sent to her. And she never calls me anymore"

Then it hit them. They realize he's waiting for her. True, their last conversation with her is a month ago. Now, no one not even her boyfriend or her childhood friend knows why she's not contacting them. They remembered five months ago after graduating in middle school, she said to them that she's going to London to study there for a whole year. It hurts them to know that they're not going to see for a whole year. But for Sasuke his feeling is twice to their feelings. It hurts for him too, a year without her, a year not being together. She assured Sasuke that she's going to call and message him everyday. The day before her flight to London, they spent each other for a whole day cause they're going to miss each other even they have communication. But now she's not calling him, and It made him worried.

Her last her words are " **I** **miss you so much Sasuke-kun"** After that there's no more 'I miss you' nor 'I love you'. They were in deep thoughts thingking about her.

' _You better call us or him fast you good-for-nothing childhood friend. We miss you and he misses you, so hurry up and call us_ ' Sai thought he is the childhood friend of Haruno Sakura.

Their thoughts were cut-off when suddenly a girl appeared infront of Sasuke's.

"GoodMorning Sasuke-kun"

* * *

 **Hi Hello! :') Hope you like this. I did it in a rush before I sleep. Sorry for the wrong grammars or the spellings**.

 **Anyway enjoy reading it. R &R Ü**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh It's only you" Ino stared at her with a blank face.

"What'd you mean 'It's only me' you pig?!" A red-haired with a glasses glared at her. And Ino did the same.

"Ugh Karin" Sasuke said in a disgusting voice. Saying her name make him want to puke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Karin said in a slutry voice.

"What do you want Karin?" Tenten said

"None of you business you tomboy!" Karin replied while Tenten look like she want to kill Karin for calling her a Tomboy.

"Woah! Easy Tennie! This bitch isn't worth of your time" Ino said stopping Ten-Ten and glaring at Karin.

"Stop it. Leave us Karin" Sasuke said looking at Karin in a irritated look. While Karin make a seductive look and the Others look in disgust.

"Let's go on a date Sasuke-kun"

"No" Answered bluntly

"Aww. Sasuke baby, I know you want me as much I want you" Flashing her eyeslashes to him. Sasuke look in disgust

"Get the fucking lost Karin." giving her a death glare. Now Karin is scared, before walking away from them she saw Ino and Tenten giving her a smirk and a goodbye wave.

"God! I don't know why I'm related to her!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think her genes runs to your veins Naruto" Neji said.

"Yeah I know, we're totally different and she's a truely one of a kind bitch"

"N-Naruto-kun d-don't be m-mean, s-she's s-still your c-cousin" Hinata stuttered giving her boyfriend a meaningfull look.

"Hehe. Sorry Hinata" Naruto apologized and Hinata just shook her head and smiled at him.

Then suddenly the door opened and their homeroom teacher appeared.

"Yo. Goodmorning" Hatake Kakashi their homeroom teacher. His student were surprise, for the first time he was on time. Normally he'll be late like 30mins or an hour.

"AHH! The world start to end!" Naruto shout and running around in circles.

"He's crazy" Neji muttured.

"Idiot" Sasuke said and turned his head to the window not caring if kakashi is there. Naruto glared both of them.

"Today there's a new studen going to be with us" Kakashi announced.

The class start whispering as they hear his announcement.

"A new student?"

"I hope is a girl!"

"Maybe its a boy?"

"If its a girl, don't even dare her to make a move to Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh! Fangirls" Tenten muttered staring at them boringly. While Ino and the others don't care about the new student and didn't pay attention except Hinata.

"Quiet. Now I'm going to introduce her, you can come in now" Kakashi said and mention the new studen to come in.

And the new student appeard. The whispers has started again as they saw the new student. It was a girl who sparked the interest of lots of guy's attention. And it because it was a girl, the girls are interested too because she was pretty, or more than pretty, and any girl who's pretty its a major competition for the attention of the hottest guy in school. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Please Introduce yourself" Kakashi mention her to introduce herself.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you all" Sakura gave them a bright smile.

Sasuke and the other whipped their head to the infront of the class. And they saw her, their eyes widened Sakura notice them and gave a wave. They were too schock and surprise they didn't that their precious friend is here.

"Anyway Sakura let's find you a seat… Ah! There beside Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand" Sasuke raised his hand still surprise of the new student.

Fangirls started rampeging

"What?!"

"Sensei! Why she's going to sear beside Sasuke-kun?!"

"Because its only seat that is vacant" Kakashi replied and sigh.

"We can switch seat! I'll seat beside Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop it. Now Sakura go to your seat" Sakura nodded and while walking to her seat she can sense the death glares of the fangirls. As Sakura seated she saw Sasuke and the other looking at her still surprise her sudden appearance.

"After class okay?" Sakura said gave them a smile and they nodded knowing the meaning she said.

* * *

"The hell Forehead?!" Ino slammed her hands to Sakura's desk.

"What pig?" Sakura ask innocently.

"Why you're here?! Why didn't you even conctact us that your back!"

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell us" Naruto asked.

"Well, Surprise?" Sakura just smiled at them.

"Surprise? Tell that to him" Tenten pointed at the Uchiha Sasuke who is just staring at her.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and said "I'm back"

"Hn" Walk away from them.

"Still the same I guess" Shooking her head watching the Uchiha walk away.

"Hey ugly" Sai smiled at her.

"Hey Sai. And don't call me ugly you dork" looked him with an annoyed look.

"Now explain why didn't you contact us for a month?"

"Well.. you see"

"You could have told us that your coming back though" Neji said looking at Sakura as she gave them a apologetic smile.

"I didn't have the time to tell you guys. While I'm there I barely got any sleep just to finish my studies there. Well I need to catch up with the Uchiha" Sakura stand up and wave at them as they did the same.

They saw her dissappeard thru the door following Sasuke.

"Well, Sakura-chan is here. Teme couldn't be more happier." Naruto stated and they agreed.

As Sakura walk to the hallways to search for Uchiha Sasuke. She saw a empty room and went in closing the door, looking around. Her emerald eyes searching until her eyes met an onyx eyes staring at her. She smiled and walk towards him before giving him a hug as Sasuke wrapped his arm tightly on her waist and the other is on her head. While Sakura leaned her head to his chest and her on hands its o his back.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said thru their embrace

"Hn"

"I'm sorry for not contacting you for a month"

"Hn"

"I missed you"

"Aa" as Sasuke stroking her hair saying He missed her too.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"I'm back" Sakura lift her head up to meet his and smiled. Sasuke's eyes softened and smiled at her too.

"Welcome back, Sakura" he leaned in towards Sakura to kiss her and Sakura did the same.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the grammars T.T I'm in rush you see. I hope you like this one. I'm really sorry my english too :'( Hehehe. Anyways R &R :))**_


	5. Chapter 5

At lunch

Sakura and Sasuke walk together walking to the caterferia to meet their friends. Sakura's head looking around to find them, as she saw Naruto waving his hand and they went there.

"Yo Sakura-chan, Teme" Naruto greeted. Sakura nodded and sit beside Sasuke.

"Done with your reunion with Sasuke, Forehead?" Ino teased Sakura who grinned sheeply.

"A-anway, S-sakura-chan w-welcome back" Hinata said giving her a warm smile the others smiled too.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled and Sasuke looked at her with a soft eyes then squeez her hand.

"So forehead, wanna hang out later? Girls only, After school Tenten's treat!" Ino wink at her. While Tenten gaped at her.

"WHAT?! That's a big NO NO"

"Oh come on Tenten, your only treating us because forehead's back"

"I know that. But knowing you my wallet going to be emptied!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Ino and Tenten glaring each other while the others sweatdropped.

"I-ino-chan! T-tenten-chan! Pl-please d-don't fight!" Hinata stuttered staring her two bestfriend glared each other.

"Let them be Hinata" Neji said

"B-but..!"

"Don't worry Hinata, they won't kill each other" Sai said smiling at them like its a normal thing to do. They sweatdropped.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttured as he rest his head on the table.

"Anyway thanks for the offer Ino-pig. But I got appoinment after school. So yeah sorry" Sakura said glance at the Uchiha who looked away.

"WHAT?!" Ino whipped her head to Sakura and glared at the uchiha.

"Hn" Sasuke glared at her too.

"Your going to spend time with that bastard again?!"

"Hey! Sasuke-kun is not a bastard! He's only a jerk!" Sakura replied earning a scowl from Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one Sakura-chan!" Naruto's laughing hard but stopped because Sasuke punch him in the face.

"The hell Teme!" Naruto said holding his nose

"Dobe"

"Hn. Thanks for the compliment" Sasuke looked at Sakura who just grinned.

"That's so unfair forehead!"

"Deal with it" Sasuke smirked at Ino who glared at him hard.

"I-ino-chan t-there's a lot of t-time to ha-hang-out w-with Sakura-chan" Hinata said. Ino looked away feeling defeated.

"Yeah, Ugly's not going anywhere anyway" Sai said earning a glared from the pinked-haired girl. She and Sai started a staring contest.

Sasuke look between Sakura and Sai. He knows they're childhood friends, they were so much closer than Sakura girl bestfriends. Jealousy rises onto him just knowing that. Naruto look unpleasant to the sight knowing him as Sasuke's bestfriend, he knows Sasuke is jealous right now.

'"Ehem" Naruto cleared his throat. Sakura and Sai their staring contest and look at him. Naruto felt incomfortable he roam his eyes to meet his girlfriend's eye to help him, it hit Hinata to realize what's going on.

"A-ah! C-class going to s-start soon. W-we sh-should go b-back"

"Geez. Your such a worrywart Hinata" Tenten put a arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata's right. We should get back to class now" Neji said staring to stand up. Tenten looked at her boyfriend and pout.

"Geez"

"Alright! Let's go!" Ino said. Everyone stand up and went to their classroom.

While they're walking, they heard a squealing voice fr the fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun marry me!"

"Hn. Loud and annoying" Sasuke said ignoring the fangirls and continue walking beside Sakura.

"Neji-kun!"

"Neji-kun! Dump that panda girl and be with me!"

Tenten glared the girl who said that and lift her middle finger to her. While Neji who just ignored that.

"Shika-kun!"

"Shika-kun! Please dump Temari already!"

"I love you Shika-kun!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered and sighed. If Temari knows this, she will kill those girls.

"Are they asking for a death wish?" Ino said giving them a bored look

"SAI-KUN!" As soon Ino heard her boyfriend's name, she whipped her head and gave them a death glare making the girls quiet.

"Dump her already Naruto-kun!

"Naruto-kun! I'm better than the Hyuga!"

"Sorry girls, but no can do" Naruto gave them a grin then hold Hinata's hand who blush hard.

"Wow. Just wow. Still the same" Sakura said staring her friends in awe.

"Nothing changes you know, forehead" Ino said.

"Yeah, I know that. But seriously even Naruto?" Sakura jokingly said teasing Naruto.

"Hey! What'd you mean by that Sakura-chan 'ttebayo!" Naruto pouted and Sakura gave a apologetic smile.

"Nothing Naruto"

As they reach their destination and open the door revealing a lot of fansgirls who glaring at Sakura.

"Hey why are you beside Sasuke-kun?!"

"Don't go near him!"

"He's mine so back off!"

Sakura sweatdropped smack her forehead and sighed.

"Give me a break"

"Welcome to the club baby" Ino teased her. Sakura shook her head looking at the fansgirls who glaring at her.

"This is be going to be a long day"

* * *

 ** _Hey! Sorry for not updating this. You know busy life. And i will let all know again for my grammar, spellings, and english. Forgive me my friends._**

 ** _HAHAHAHA Drama much. Anyway I hope you like this. Ü_**

 ** _By the way. Did you read the new Chapter of gaiden today? Its shit right. I'm crying of laughter. But I kinda felt heartbroken too. Well there's a chapter 8 anyway to explain it. Another week of waiting, Its worth it :)))_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Unbelievable!" Sakura stomped her feet while walking.

"Hn" Sasuke is beside her. Watching her in a amusement.

"I can't believe that bitch! She dare's to cling at you like that and worst calling you BABY?! " Sakura continue rampaging. Sasuke chuckled to this sight. It's really rare to see your girlfriend to get jealous. Sakura rarely get jealous not like him.

 _'Flashback'_

 _As they made their way to their sit a red-haired with glasses pounced on the Uchiha._

 _"Sasuke-kun, I missed you!" Karin said clinging on his arm while Sasuke is pushing her. Sakura's eyebrows twitch were unnoticed by her friends._

 _"Get off me Karin" Sasuke still pushing her._

 _"Oh come on Sasuke-kun don't be like that baby" Another twitch_

 _"Don't call me that! It's disgusting"_

 _"Geez Sasuke-kun, your playing hard to get" Another twitch_

 _"You know, I feel so sorry fo teme" Naruto whispered at Ino_

 _"Yeah I know" Ino replied she look at Sakura to say something to her but stopped._

 _"Hey Sak-!" Ino stared at the pinked-haired girl who is giving a killing intent. Her friends noticed it too. Now they feel sorry for Karin, knowing she's rarely get jealous. Her temper is like hell like her Auntie Tsunade. They got the same temper whenever they got angry._

 _"I know you want me Sasuke-kun, And I willing to give myself to you" Karin said with a seductive voice. Then Sakura snap._

 _"That's it!" Sakura shout. Everyone looked at her including Sasuke. She pulled Sasuke away from Karin, then suddenly Sakura pulled Sasuke closer to her and kiss him infront of everyone. Everyone were shocked including Sasuke. Fangirls were angry, then Sakura pulled away Sasuke and glared at Karin._

 _"Back off bitch! He's mine!" Sakura growled at Karin who look disbelief what she saw._

 _"How dare you kiss Sasuke-kun?! He's mine!" Karin hissed._

 _"Fuck you. I'm his girlfriend! Get lost you wench!" Sakura curses. Her friends looked at Sakura who is angry. While Karin look devastated to the new information._

 _"G-girlfriend?!"_

 _"She's lying!"_

 _"Is that true Sasuke-kun?" Everyone look at Sasuke to see his answer. "Aa" Sasuke said cooly. Then hell break loose, fangirls are crying, some were angry including Karin._

 _"Well girls, Sasuke is taken from the very start" Ino smirked at them._

 _"Now all you don't have a chance to be with your 'beloved' Sasuke-kun" Tenten added quoting the beloved._

 _"I can't accept this!" Karin hissed. Sakura just smirk at her._

 _"Face the reality. And stop daydreaming!"_

 _"Ohh! Good one Sakura-chan!" Naruto said giving Sakura a thumbs up, Sakura winked at him in return._

 _Then Iruka their teacher in History went inside the classroom. And he saw his student is not yet in their seat. Iruka clap to get their attention._

 _"Alright. Go back to you respective seat, class is about to start" he said as the student motion to went to their seat._

 _"This ain't over yet forehead!" Karin hissed before going to her seat. Sakura growled she's pissed as hell and went to her seat. Sasuke look at his girlfriend knowing she's going to be pissed all day long._

 _'Flashback End'_

"God! I'm so pissed" Sakura shouted. Sasuke chuckled at her as he laced his hand to her and interwined their fingers together.

"Hn. Calm down"

"Still!" Sakura scowled.

"She isn't worth your time" Sakura pouted and sighed.

"Fine"

"Come on. I'll bet they will be surprise" Sasuke said giving her a small smile, Sakura smiled and nodded. It's been a while she went to the Uchiha mansion to visit his parents. Sasuke's parent liked Sakura from the very moment he introduce her to them. As they continue to walk making their way to the Uchiha Mansion.

As soon they arrive and went inside, they saw Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke's mother talking someone to the phone. Mikoto stop talking and turned her head to see Sasuke and Sakura, her eyes winded and she told her friend thru the phone to call her later then hang up.

"Sakura, is that you dear?" Mikoto questioned as she walk towards them and saw Sakura nod.

"Eepp! My darling Sakura is back!" Mikoto squeled and hug her tightly, Sakura did the same.

"Did I hear Sakura is back?!" A shout from nowhere said. Then a dark blue-haired woman in her mid 20's run towards in the living room to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" The dark blue-haired greeted as she hug Sakura.

"Ayumi-san!" Sakura said smiling at her.

"I missed you Sakura-chan" as she hug Sakura tighter.

"I missed you too Ayumi-san"

"I told you to call me Nee-chan!" Ayumi scold Sakura who gave her apologetic smile.

"Haha. I kinda forgot that" Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"Ayumi honey, I told you not to run. You could have slipped." Revealing a black-haired man his hair tied in a low ponytail walk towards them to scold her wife.

"Itachi-nii!" Sakura beamed and went to Itachi to hug him.

"Sakura?" Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, he look like Sasuke but much more older.

"Geez. Your so unfair Sakura-chan!" Ayumi pouted. Sasuke look jealous because her girlfriend is hugging his stupid brother. Itachi noticed it and chuckled at his brother.

"It's been a while Sakura" Itachi smiled at Sakura who grinned. Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching they're hugging too long. ' _Too long'_ Sasuke thought and then he pulled away Sakura away from his older brother. Itachi is surprised and chuckled at his brother's jealousy.

"Anyway Sakura-chan, when did you come back?" Mikoto asked.

"Just this morning" Sakura replied.

"How are your parents?"

"They're fine" Sakura said smiling.

"Oh yeah. Hey Sakura-chan wanna meet Taichi?" Ayumi smiled at Sakura who quickly nodded.

"Be quiet okay? He's quite a loud you know" Itachi said.

"We will" Ayumi and Sakura said the same time. As they went where's Taichi is. As went to the nursery room, Sakura saw a 3month old baby who is sleeping. He inherited Ayumi's dark blue hair and Itachi's features.

"He so cute!" Sakura said silently. Her eyes sparkling just watching the baby.

"Desho? When he's sleeping looks like Itachi, but when he cries he is so hard to handle" As Ayumi caressing Taichi's cheek.

"I want to have a baby already!" Sakura said still her eyes remained in the baby thenAyumi whipped her head to Sakura.

"Eh?!" Ayumi said in a loud voice. Sakura were surprised by her voice then looked at the baby who starting to wake up.

"Ayumi-san! Taichi's going to wake up!" Sakura whispered panicking the baby is staring to cry.

"Oh my god!" Ayumi started panicking starting patting Taichi to put him back to sleep. But failed when Taichi started to cry. His wailing starting to get louder enough to Itachi's and the others to hear.

"What happend?" Itachi suddenly went to the nursery room with Sasuke and Mikoto just to see Sakura and Ayumi trying comforting his son to stop crying but his cries just getting louder.

"Taichi won't stop crying!" Ayumi said in desperate voice.

"Taichi's really hard to please" Mikoto said as she held Taichi in her arms to stop him from crying.

"Taichi baby, please stop crying" Ayumi said to her son still failed, then Sakura got an idea.

"Can I hold him for a second?" Sakura asked them Mikoto handed her carefully Taichi. Sakura start to lullabying Taichi as she sing a lullaby song.

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango, dango, daikazoku_

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango, daikazoku_

As she start singing Taichi cries starting to stop and staring at Sakura with his watery eyes.

 _Yancha na Yaki dango_

 _Yasashii an dango_

 _Sukoshi yumemigachi na_

 _Tsukimi dango_

 _Osumashi goma dango_

 _Yotsu ko kushi dango_

 _Minna minna awasete_

 _Hyakunin kazoku_

Taichi's cries had stopped which Ayumi and the others to be relief. And stare at Sakura who still singing a lullaby. While Taichi forcing not to sleep just to hear her singing.

 _Akachan dango wa itsumo_

 _Shiawase no naka de_

 _Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru_

Sasuke stared her girlfriend with an soft eyes. Her voice is really medolic in his ears as she sang. He remembered it was her favorite song she's singing, it was the same she used sing to him if he can't sleep and caressing his hair.

 _Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki_

 _Na marui wa ni naru yo_

 _Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue_

 _Minna de waraiau yo_

 _Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru_

 _Dekkai otsuki-sama_

 _Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo_

 _Zenbu marumete_

As the song ended Taichi is asleep again and Sakura put him in the crib gently not wake him up again. Then everyone went outside and closing the door quietly then went to the living.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You're a life saver" Ayumi hugged her and Sakura did the same.

"Well atleast I can do for him" Sakura replied.

"Thank you Sakura" Itachi pat her head.

"It's nothing"

"Well if you excuse me, I'll be going to the kitchen to serve dinner later. Sakura-chan please stay for tonight ok?" Sakura answered a yes before Mikoto went to the kitchen.

Sasuke excused themselve to Itachi and Ayumi and went to his room. As they reach his room Sakura found his room the same as always even after she went to overseas.1She thought.

Sasuke sit on his bed pulled Sakura to sit on his lap embracing her. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke nuzzled his head to her neck inhaling her scent. Sakura smile sweetly at his actions. Both of them enjoying their position embracing each other.

* * *

 _ **Hi Hello.** **Hope you enjoy this. Again forgive. I'll always say this because of my you know. Grammars, spellings, and english**_

 _ **Loveyou Hahaha. Peace baby I'm out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey. I'm sorry if haven't updated this. You see there's a problem. The chapter supposed to be uploaded got deleted. I was so so mad at myself for my mistake. So don't worry I'm already working on it. Oh yeah I know my story is not that good. But I appreciate who read my story :) Just stand by ok? Lovelovelots**_

 ** _BY : DahliaSakuno_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop being annoying, Sakura" Sasuke said looking at his7p girlfriend's pouty face. As Sakura continue to pout and just 'hmped' in response. The two of them are sitting inside of the fast food resturant just waiting for their order to be served.

It's been 2 weeks after Sakura got back and got transfer to a new school. So the two lovers, Sasuke and Sakura decided to go on a date. So earlier they're at the movies to watch for their date but, the two of them want to watch a different movies. They started to argue for who will choose the movie they're going to watch, 'Jurassic World' or 'Just the way you are'. Sakura hate watching dinasours, while Sasuke don't to watch any romantic movies. In the end, Sasuke won because the movie she wanted to watch the ticket was sold out. When the movie start, Sakura took out her phone plugging her earphone putting in her ear, closing her eyes and start to listen to her music player. Rest of the movie, she just sit, close her eyes and listening to music.

After the movie ended. As Sakura stood up and went out fast, while Sasuke sighed and followed her and decided to eat.

"If you stop being a jerk that time, We could have watch that movie" Sakura glared at her boyfriend.

"I told you, I don't want to watch that sht" Sasuke replied.

"And I don't want to watch that big barneys!" She turn her head to the glass window and glaring at nothing.

Sasuke just sighed at his girlfriend's childish acts. But he loves her anyway, so being the 'loving' boyfriend he is. He will low his pride just for her

"Okay, I'm sorry so don't be angry anymore. I'll make it up to you next time" Sakura glance at Sasuke with her pouty face but soon, her pouty face replaced by a smile. Sasuke smile softly at her, just in time their order were served then they ate.

After they ate. They went for a stroll to the park, walking side by side holding each other hands and interwined them while Sakura's head is on Sasuke's shoul. They feel each other at peace not minding the fangirls who's ogling at Sasuke, but their were ruined by Sakura's phone.

 ** _'Even if we are far apart or no matter how many years pass It will probably never change. We will always be BestFriend. I love you, I really do' (A/N: Bestfriend by Nishino Kana)_**

"It's Ino." Sakura said as she picked up her phone Sasuke nodded, while they went towards to a bench and sit.

 _'Forehead!'_

"Hello to you too, Ino-pig"

 _'Ha ha ha. Nice one Forehead' Knowing Ino she probably rolling her eyes through over the phone._

"What do need pig? This better be good to ruin our date" Sakura gritting her teeth, as she hear Ino snicker.

 _'This is definitely good forehead. We're going Karaoke later forehead!' Ino scream_ her last sentence, as Sakura distance her ear to her phone avoiding to be deaf because of Ino's loud voice. Seriously? She's like Naruto the Second for her loude voice.

"Ah, no" Sakura said, she can hear Ino stomping her feet.

 _'Forehead, you can say no! I already told to Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru's blond girlfriend! And the boys!'_

"You still had a grudge at Temari?" Sakura raising her eyebrow

' _What? Of course not' Ino totally denied._

"Like I believe you pig" Sakura roll her eyes, while Sakura and Ino were in a conversation Sasuke is playing Sakura's finger with his. Sakura look at him and smile softly.

 _'What kind of bestfriend are you? Fine! I'm still holding a grudge at her, because you know!'_

"Nope"

 _'Fuck you, forehead.'_

"And still you haven't move on that?" Sakura ask in amusement voice.

 _'Of course!'_

"Kankuro-san is not that bad"

 _'Okay! Stop! I don't want to remember that again!' Ino shout._

"Hahahaha. Fine fine" Sakura laugh at her reaction.

 _'Alright forehead, stop changing the topic. We're going karaoke tonight whether you like or not!'_

"I don't know, pig. I don't think Sasuke-kun likes to go there" As she glance at Sasuke who's looking at her.

 _'Oh hell no. Give the phone to Sasuke right now, forehead' Ino demand._

Sakura sigh at her stubborness and give Sasuke her phone, Sasuke put the phone in his ear.

 _'Is this Sasuke?' Ino ask._

"Hn"

 _'It is you. Now Sasuke we are going to karaoke later, everyone's going and don't tell me you don't want go. Or I'll drag you there!'_

"Hn. Whatever" Sasuke said, Sakura just sweatdropped at his response and Sasuke gave her phone back.

 _'Now its settled. You can't back out now, forehead' Ino cheered._

"I know, I know" Sakura sigh.

 _'Then see you later at 6PM in Mitsu's karaoke bar forehead, Sasuke!' And Ino hang up._

Sakura sigh, she really don't want to go karaoke later she rather read than sing. But it can't help Ino will kill her she don't go. As the two of them stand up still holding each other hands and walk.

"I could have say no if you don't want to go" Sasuke said walking not looking at her. Sakura squeeze his hand.

"Nah. It's alright. Beside I really miss hanging out with Ino and the others" Sakura smiled cheerfully, Sasuke glanced at her and hive her a small smile. Sakura looked at her watch.

It read : 4:56PM.

"Come on, we still have an hour to enjoy our date" Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm and Sasuke just chuckled at her as they continue their date.

* * *

 ** _Hey, wassup. Hahahahaha :_**

 ** _Sorry for my late update. I'm kinda busy with school, my exam is coming soon and I need to study hard x.x_**

 ** _Anyway, after my exam I'll post the next chapter. So sorry again for my grammars, spellings, and my english. Hehehe, but I hope you like it :)_**

 ** _R &R_**


End file.
